nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:What Comes Next?
Nitrome Wiki:What Comes Next? is a Project started by Nitrome Boy and Crystal lucario based on finishing the wiki. What Comes First? First we must finish the game articles using adaptations of the style put down in Go! Go! UFO, this means it should have all information possible including all the levels. If one finishes before the others they should try to get all the Subpages from their article done like items and characters, they do not need to finish subpages before they can be assinged a new project. After finishing an article page, please submit it for approval next meeting. You may still assign yourself a new article. Current 'What Comes Next?' Users Now you're probably wondering who is on this project. Well, YOU can be too if you want apply below. Questions? Comments? Help? Ask a Project Leader! *Nitrome Boy (Ex-Project Leader) *Crystal Lucario (Ex-Project Leader) *Bulbear4444 *Seri *Pufflesrcute *Nitromelover *Matacorn (Current Project Leader) *Random-storykeeper (Current Project Leader) *Dr. Ivo Robotnik *Ultimateheration! *DragonFreezer *Not the person you're thinking of Join 'What Comes Next?' To apply put a signature or a user name below this line. We will notify you of new meetings on your user page. Thank you. Projects Games that need articles *Ice Breaker: The Red Clan Game Articles that Need Level Descriptions *Avalanche *Bomba *Bullethead *Cave Chaos *Cheese Dreams *Chisel *Chisel 2 *Dangle *Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam *Droplets *Double Edged *Enemy 585 *Fault Line *Fat Cat *Final Ninja *Final Ninja Zero *Flash Cat *Flipside *Frost Bite *Frost Bite 2 *Glassworks *Headcase *Hot Air *Knight Trap *Nanobots *Nebula *Numbskull *Silly Sausage *Space Hopper *Steamlands *Swindler *Tanked Up *Test Subject Blue *Toxic *Toxic II *Twang *Worm Food Articles that have problems with the Enemies sections *Bad Ice-Cream *Blast RPG *Bomba *Bullethead *Cave Chaos - 'Boulder' *Cheese Dreams *Chisel 2 *Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam *Fat Cat *Final Ninja *Final Ninja Zero *Flash Cat *Knight Trap *Nanobots *Space Hopper *Toxic II *Twang *Worm Food Articles that have problems with the Boss(es) section *Bullethead *Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam *Double Edged *Final Ninja Zero *Frost Bite *Hot Air! 2: All Blown Up *Nanobots *Toxic II Articles that need pictures *Cosmic Cannon *Cave Chaos *Final Ninja Zero *Knight Trap *Nanobots *Snot Put *Space Hopper *Squawk Articles that have problems with the Strategy section *Cosmic Cannon *Gift Wrapped *Nanobots *Snot Put *Squawk Articles that have problems with other sections *Bad Ice-Cream *B.C. Bow Contest *Blast RPG *Bomba *Bullethead *Cave Chaos *Chisel 2 *Dangle *Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam *Droplets *Fault Line *Final Ninja *Final Ninja Zero *Flash Cat *Flipside *Four Play *Frost Bite *Glassworks *Hot Air! 2: All Blown Up *Nanobots *Numbskull *Knight Trap *Space Hopper *Tiny Castle *Twang *Worm Food Articles that need Templates *Bomba *Droplets Undetermined Game Articles *Hot Air! Balloon Maker *Ice Breaker *In the Dog House *Knight Trap *Knuckleheads *Magic Touch *Magneboy *Mirror Image *Mutiny *Off the Rails *Onekey *Parasite *Pest Control *Power Up *Ribbit *Roly Poly *Rubble Trouble *Rush *Rustyard *Sandman *Sky Serpents *Skywire *Small Fry *Snow Drift *Space Hopper *Temple Glider *Test Subject Green *The Bucket Completed Game Articles *Aquanaut *Castle Corp - Castleware for All Occasions *Chick Flick *Feed Me! *Go! Go! UFO - Style pages after this article *Jackfrost *Mallet Mania *Pixel Pop *ROCKitty *Scribble *Skywire 2 *Skywire VIP *Square Meal *Test Subject Green *Thin Ice *Twin Shot *Yin Yang Games to be Released *Cave Chaos 2 What Comes Next? Meetings A meeting will be held here and moved by a project leader once finished. Meetings will last only up to one week and any members not present are considered absent and must wait until next meeting. The next meeting is scheduled for: May 15-22 Only post completed sections. Ex: Don't post level descriptions unless you have done it for all levels for that game. Meeting 4 *'Matacorn' Chisel - Finished enemies section. *'Random-storykeeper' Power Up - Created and finished "Pieces" section. Notes: Sorry I didn't show up sooner for the meeting. I would have, but I was away from the computer during the weekend, I came back only to find out something went wrong with our router. Anyway, it's all good for now, and I came back today to edit. By the way, before the meeting started, I had finished the Mallet Mania article. Could you look into it to make sure it actually is complete? Random-Story 06:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Meeting 5 *Random-storykeeper Power Up - Completed the "Interactive Objects" section. 'Notes:'It is close to the end of meeting 5 and no one has shown up, but whatever, I suppose. Only 45 minutes until the end of it all. Random-Story 06:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC)